marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cate Blanchett
Cate Blanchett portrayed Hela in Thor: Ragnarok. Significant roles *Elizabeth Hashton in Heartland (1994) *Bianca in Bordertown (1995) *Rosie in Parklands (1996) *Lizzie in Thank God He Met Lizzie (1997) *Lucinda Leplastrier in Oscar and Lucinda (1997) *Elizabeth I in Elizabeth (1998) *Julie-Anne in Bangers (1999) *Lady Gertrude Chiltern in An Ideal Husband (1999) *Connie Falzone in Pushing Tin (1999) *Meredith Logue in The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) *Lola in The Man Who Cried (2000) *Annie Wilson in The Gift (2000) *Kate Wheeler in Bandits (2001) *Galadriel in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) *Charlotte Gray in Charlotte Gray (2001) *Petal in The Shipping News (2001) *Philippa in Heaven (2002) *Galadriel in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *Veronica Guerin in Veronica Guerin (2003) *Cate in Coffee and Cigarettes (2003) *Magdalena Gilkeson in The Missing (2003) *Galadriel in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) *Jane Winslett-Richardson in The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) *Katharine Hepburn in The Aviator (2004) *Tracy in Little Fish (2005) *Susan in Babel (2006) *Lena Brandt in The Good German (2006) *Sheba Hart in Notes on a Scandal (2006) *Jude in I'm Not There. (2007) *Queen Elizabeth I in Elizabeth: The Golden Age (2007) *Irina Spalko in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) *Daisy in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) *Marion Loxley in Robin Hood (2010) *Marissa Wiegler in Hanna (2011) *Galadriel in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) *Jasmine in Blue Jasmine (2013) *Dore Strauch in The Galapagos Affair: Satan Came to Eden (2013) *Galadriel in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) *Claire Simone in The Monuments Men (2014) *Valka in How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Galadriel in The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies (2014) *Nancy in Knight of Cups (2015) *Stepmother in Cinderella (2015) *Carol Aird in Carol (2015) *Mary Mapes in Truth (2015) *Kaa in Jungle Book: Origins (2017) *Valka in How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2017) Quotes *"The role in ''Ragnarok came completely out of the blue. And it’s a gift because the thing that I said to myself this year is that I’m gonna get fit." *"''I’m super, super excited about it. I’ve only done action a couple of times, so it feels like… a departure is too strong a word, but it certainly seems like a change for me. So, I am looking forward to getting really fit, and wearing lycra, and hoping to earn a bit of street cred from my kids. I can’t wait." *"She’s a little bit cross. She’s been locked away for millennia getting more and more cross, and then, with a mistake, she gets unleashed and she ain’t getting back in that box." *"There’s so much untapped potential villainy in women. It’s really exciting. I think finally it’s beginning to be acknowledged that women and men want to see a diverse array of characters, and that’s race, gender across the sexual spectrum." *"Yeah. She’s able to manifest weapons. Her headdress can be weapons. She can manifest weapons out of different parts of her body. I won’t tell you which — I’ll leave that hanging." Category:Thor cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast